dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivors
The Survivors series were started since Apr 24 2010. The Survivors 2000 years... San Andreas. The life was great in Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas. But... A researcher Dr. Scott have created a virus that could reborn people from death. But virus gone bad. Some agents visited Dr. Scott and they took the virus for safe destruction. But Dr. killed them and the virus split all around the Desert. Dr. Scott died by the virus and started to eat guards and other scientists. And those guards started to eat people... Soon they walked into Las Venturas and splited the virus in the city. People going with the train to Los Santos were infected too, so the LS is infected too. Some people survived... Some not. The Survivors 2 These series needs GTA United. 7 years after the incident in San Andreas. 2007 years.... San Andreas has a black flag on it. No one travels there, no one travels from there. After Dr. Scott and Base 21 in San Andreas got destroyed the survivors left. But theres a train coming to Liberty City from San Andreas... And guess who's in there.... The Survivors 3 2 years after the Liberty City incident. "They don't know what they're doing". This is what The Government of the United States said to Rick and Katie. They tried them to believe... But they didn't. In 2008 years they got an information from the Europe labs... The info was about infection in Liberty City. They still didn't believed it. Soon after 2 months they saw in they're own eyes that the people from Liberty City came to United States and started to kill people. They cleared them all, the Government send a missile attack to Liberty City. Liberty was finished... After couple of days Rick tried to tell them to destroy San Andreas too. But there was no proof... 2009 years... It was time to get back there... Back to the Nightmare. There's a continueation of The Survivors 3, called: On a Deadly Mission, but it's canceled. Deathmatches & Rules The only deathmatch mode in the series appeared is only in The Survivors 3. It should appear in The Survivors 3: On a Deadly Mission, but that mission pack is canceled. Rules are: The Survivors series is all about Travel and Survival. You must travel to not get killed and Survive to survive the attacks of Infected Zombies. And sometimes in those series needs team. Team work helps a lot. If you walk around the streets alone you can get easily killed, but if you walk with your team then a zombie will attack you and the team will kill him. Protect your team and they will protect you, like I said TEAM WORK always needed. Tips: #Do not walk around ALONE! #Protect your team! #Stay close to the Team! #Kill Spitters the fastest way you can. #Do not let Nemesis attack one of your team with his Rocket Launcher. #Walk around when you shoot or the zombies will catch you and kill you! Category:Mission Packs Category:Topics by LeonCJ